The Pirates' Enemy
by TheBladedancer
Summary: Captain Hook has returned to the waters of Neverland, and it is up to Peter Pan to find out what he is planning.
1. Morality's Prelude

Heylo, my fellow penguins!  
  
I am a normal fanfiction writer, although most of the time I am on this site is actually spent in the Forgotten Realms section. I've written a few fanfictions of other works besides Forgotten Realms, but most of them aren't posted, and this is my first Peter Pan fanfic that I am actually putting on this site. (Procrastination?! Where?!)  
  
At any rate, as you know, I own none of the characters or places mentioned in this story. Peter Pan and Captain Hook are owned by a brilliant writer named James M. Barrie. While this short story is a Peter Pan fanfiction, it doesn't follow any direct source, besides the characters and plot described by Barrie in his works.  
  
This piece isn't intended to become part of something larger. It was just a short piece I wrote to pass the time one afternoon. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~Aithne (TheBladedancer) 


	2. The Pirate's Enemy

The Pirate's Enemy  
  
He hovered in the clear sky just as easily as if he were standing on solid ground. The boy was not old, just into his adolescent years. His light brown hair hung to his ears, uncombed and unkempt-as any respectable boy's hair would be at his age.  
  
Peter Pan the boys he knew called him. And to him, they were the Lost Boys, the children of Neverland. Things were wonderful in the magical place. Nothing dared to threaten them...that was until Hook showed his face in the waters.  
  
Peter looked down at the ship below him. The Jolly Roger seemed to twinkle mockingly, laughing and daring him to come closer. The man called Captain Hook had disappeared for many years, but now he had returned to torment again the waters in Neverland.  
  
The meant one thing for Peter and his boys: life was getting a lot more interesting.  
  
The adrenaline pumped through him as Peter stealthily flew down to the ship. He heard the singing of the pirates loudly as the hooted to their bawdy sea songs. Peter smiled, tapping his finger in the air to the beat of the music.  
  
He flew up, flying low across the water so that he could reach down and touch the glistening waves. After only a few seconds' time, he came to stop at the side of the ship. Silently, Peter pan glided upward, and he peered over the rail, scanning the deck of the bustling ship.  
  
"How interesting," he muttered sarcastically, realizing that none of the pirates had even once glanced his way. Turning his head, he saw the door to the captain's cabin.  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow smartly and waited until the pirates' song had begun its refrain. Noiselessly, he crept to the door, opening it and closing it behind him before any of the pirates had even taken note of him.  
  
His eyes canned the place inside before he even breathed. Everything was masked in a deadly still silence, and Peter found himself holding his breath, wondering that if he did in fact breathe, pirates would come out at him and attack him. That was something he could not let happen. He couldn't bring the Lost Boys into danger, forcing them by the morals to risk their lives in order to rescue him.  
  
One of his Lost Boys had come to him just the day before, asking if he could be part of the scouting mission to Hook's ship. Peter had told him no, telling all the Lost Boys that this was one adventure he would have alone. Why endanger the Lost Boys when he felt that he could handle himself well enough? After all, he was their leader. He should act as a leader should act.  
  
He straightened his back in a confident, resolute stature, and then took his first step into the cabin. Hook was dozing in a chair, his great hat on the floor beside him, its plume lazily slinking to one side.  
  
"Amazing," Peter said under his breath. He gained a bit more assurance with every step he took, even going over to the captain's desk to see papers strewn all over the top, a candle-its wax burned low-near a map of the realm.  
  
Peter picked up the map, seeing for the first time a written copy of the places he knew so well in his mind. There was the Mermaid's Lagoon. His finger strolled across the leather map. And there was Skull Rock.  
  
I do believe I'll be keeping this, Peter thought to himself, starting back towards the door. He had only taken a single step when Hook turned in the chair, his arms-one hand missing-reaching upward in a stretch.  
  
Peter was at both an advantage and a disadvantage in his position. To his advantage, Hook had not yet seen him for he was behind the chair. But worse, he was far away from the door.  
  
The boy licked his lips in thought as Hook began to rise from the chair. Acting purely on instinct, the boy ran forward to the door. The captain jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Pan!" he cried, catching sight of the boy.  
  
Peter stopped, his hand catching the knob of the door. "At your service!" he pronounced with a mocking bow. The map clutched in his hand, Peter ran out across the deck. Dashing at full speed, Peter ran all the way to the figurehead of the ship, leaping off, his body suddenly soaring through the air, already in flight.  
  
The captain was on deck by the time Peter had turned to see the Jolly Roger.  
  
"Ready the cannons!" Hook commanded in a shout. The pirates reacted immediately, beginning to hurry around to complete the order. Hook simply stood on deck, glaring at the boy in the distance. The captain had a hook on his hand now-his namesake in Neverland-and he raised it to Peter in a salute, as one might raise a wineglass.  
  
Peter flew off in reply, putting more distance between himself and the pirate ship-or more pointedly, the readied cannons. Peter had been in many worse situations before, but Hook was a seasoned captain, and it had been many years since Peter had last been in a predicament such as this.  
  
The cannon fired, but Peter's reflexes were quick. He sped up in the air, letting the shot pass beneath him. The bottom of his pants swayed in the speeding wind, and Peter's heart leapt in thrill.  
  
Peter laughed as he flew off, twirling in the air as another cannon shot missed him by only a slim margin.  
  
"Try again, Hook!" he hooted, rolling in the air. With that he was off, heading back to the Lost Boys.  
  
"Damn you, Pan!" Hook shouted, just as Peter disappeared from sight. 


End file.
